Freaky President's Day
by Girlwonder3
Summary: John F Kennedy and Jackie Kennedy switch bodies overnight after they argue too much. Until they can find a way to switch back they will spend time in each other's shoes. I got this idea from this old TV show where a husband and wife swapped bodies too.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night at the White House. It was night time and there was a dinner night going on. John F. Kennedy and his wife Jackie Kennedy were sitting across each other, looking down at their food while eating the whole. They both had no expression on their faces. John's little brother Robert F. Kennedy and his wife Ethel were sitting next to each other, watching the couple not speak or smile the whole. This was the year of 1962. Robert cleared his throat loudly, making John and Jackie look at finally.

"Alright, it's been ten minutes since you guys have not been talking and I do not like the silence going on. So what's going on now?" inquired Robert.

"Yes John, what is going on now?" Jackie asked John sternly as he looked at him. John narrowed her eyes at her and dropped his fork on the table.

"Are we really going to start right now Jackie? Can't we just have a quiet night without this crap?" John asked angrily.

"Well here we go," Ethel whispered in her husband's ear.

"Well this wouldn't be a problem if you haven't been messing around with that Marilyn Monroe. You really don't think I don't know what you guys are doing? I wasn't born yesterday," argued Jackie.

"Nothing happened Jackie, I keep telling you," shouted John as he got up. There was more silence that filled the room. You could almost hear Robert's heart pounding fast in his chest. John glared at Jackie while Jackie glared back. She finally got up and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Excuse me real quick, I'm going outside," Jackie said in a calm voice before walking out the door. The door slammed shut behind her. Ethel and Robert exchanged puzzled glances before Ethel got out her seat.

"I should go check on her," she suggested before running after her. John nodded and sat back down, taking out a cigar out his suit pocket, and taking a puff out of it. Robert tapped his fingers on the table as he looked at John.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked. John sighed and shrugged.

"Two weeks ever since Marilyn sung me Happy Birthday. She hasn't stopped talking about since then," replied John as he took another drag from his cigar.

"Let's hope this won't affect your presidential ratings," said Robert. John nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Ethel was outside, hugging Jackie while she was crying on Ethel's shoulder. She stopped and wiped her eyes, facing her.

"I don't know what to do Ethel. I think he's cheating on me and I know it," exclaimed Jackie.

"Well is there any evidence?" Ethel asked. Jackie shrugged solemnly.

"The only proof I have is when he went to Palm Springs with her only. That's about it Ethel," replied Jackie. Ethel sighed and rubbed her back softly.

"I just don't know what his problem is. He's so different than once he used to be ever since he became president. He's always complaining about how hard it is. He doesn't know what hard is," complained Jackie.

"She's just not the same Jackie I met back then. She's all short-tempered and always asking why I'm going to places without. I mean, I could use a break once in the while. It's hard being president around here. I'd like to see her run it sometime," complained John.

"John come on, you guys have been married for ten years. You guys are just going through some phase right. You guys will get over it," assured Robert. John shook his head and blew another puff of smoke out his cigar.

"It's not a phase Bobby. This is just plain torture. She's always complaining to me. She thinks men have it easy. Look at us Bobby. We're always working our asses off over here," added John.

"I swear Ethel, men can be such pigs. He's whiny and not to mention messy. I always pick up after him like the hardworking housewife I am. We have it hard Ethel," argued Jackie. Ethel nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Jack. Everything will be okay," said Robert.

"Don't worry Jackie. We will make it through," said Ethel to Jackie. Jackie and John sighed.

"I just…I just wish we could switch places with each other so we could understand how we each feel," they both said at the same time. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew towards the white house. Ethel and Jackie both held their dresses down.

"Well this is very strange weather we're having," Ethel said loudly over the gusty wind. The windows in the dining room where John and Robert were flew right open. Both men stood up.

"What the hell," Robert groaned. Seconds later, John fell down on the floor. Robert gasped and went by his side, shaking him.

"John! John wake up," yelled Robert. Ethel was doing the same thing to Jackie who also fell down on the floor. Ethel looked around for help. She got up and ran back inside to get her husband. They met in the hallway.

"Robert, something is wrong with Jackie," warned Ethel.

"Especially Jack. Maybe we better get them in bed," suggested Robert.

"Alright, you get Jack. I'll get Jackie," ordered Ethel. They nodded in agreement and went separate ways again. Ethel, with all the strength she had, grabbed Jackie, and hobbled to her room. Robert did the same thing, except put John over his shoulder. Minutes later, he opened up the door and laid him on the bed. Robert felt his pulse and it was still beating. He sighed with relief before jerking his head to see his straining wife, still holding Jackie. He got up and picked up Jackie before laying her beside him.

"Is he still breathing?" Ethel asked. He nodded before feeling Jackie's pulse.

"They're both still alive and the beat is pretty normal, but we don't know for sure if they are going to be alright. You better head on home and watch the kids. I'll stay here tonight," replied Robert.

"You sure you don't want me to stay and keep you company?" asked Ethel. Robert shook his head no before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Hurry up now. I don't want that storm hurting you," said Robert. Ethel nodded slowly before walking out the bedroom. Robert sighed and sat down on the chair, watching the couple on the bed. Two hours later, he fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning time and the sun rose brightly in the sky. Birds were chirping loudly and the wind was blowing softly. Jackie slowly woke up and yawned before taking the covers off of her. John was still sleeping under the covers. She still had her dress on from last night and her hair was messy. She got up and stretched her arms before stopping suddenly.

"My back feels great. Wow, this is too good to be true," thought John. Jackie grinned slightly before heading inside the bathroom and shutting the door behind her softly. John took the covers off his head and put his hands under his cheek with a smile on his face as he went back to sleep. Robert was still asleep too on the couch until the sun shined through the curtains on his face. He groaned and sat up, stretching and rubbing his face. Jackie was still in the bathroom. She splashed some water in her face before turning off the facet. She reached for a towel and started wiping her face. As soon as she looked in the mirror, her eyes went big. As Robert got up, he jumped when he heard a piercing scream from Jackie. He ran out the Oval Office and ran inside the bedroom.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly. Jackie screamed loudly again. This time John woke up.

"What on earth is that? It sounds like a cat after someone stepped on its tail," complained John as he rubbed his face and sat up. He was still wearing his suit from last night. Robert walked towards the door and knocked on it.

"Jackie you okay in there?" he asked loudly.

"Yeah Bobby, I'm right here. I'm alright," said John.

"Not you Jack, I said Jackie," argued Robert. John raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know you said my name. I'm right here," replied John. Robert scooted back a little bit before glancing at John and then at the door.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked slowly. Finally, Jackie came out the bathroom and saw John. John gasped loudly before they examined each other and started to scream.

"I'M YOU AND YOU'RE ME!" they both screamed. Robert ran fingers through his short brown hair and glanced at the couple back and forth.

"Can someone please tell me what's happening right now?" Robert inquired sharply.

"I think Jack and I switched bodies," John said out of breath.

"Oh that's just plain ridiculous," snapped Robert. John rolled his eyes and put his hands on his face, rubbing it slowly as he was moaning.

"I cannot believe this is happening right now," he cried out in a high voice. He started to sob. Jackie glared at him and slapped him across the face. John yelped in pain and rubbed his cheek. Robert's eyes went big.

"You think I like hitting you-or me-or…..OH I DON'T KNOW," Jackie snapped loudly. Robert quickly went between the two before glancing at each other.

"Jackie calm down alright," said Robert.

"How can I calm down when he just hit me?" John asked sharply.

"And also I'm Jack," added Jackie with anger in her voice. Robert glanced at both of them again before gasping.

"Oh my god, you guys did switched," said Robert.

"No duh you idiot! How the hell did this happen anyway?" Jackie inquired angrily.

"How the heck should I know?" asked John. Robert started to pace back and forth quickly. He sat back down on the bed right next to John who was still rubbing his cheek softly. Jackie was leaning on the wall with her hand on her mouth.

"Look you guys, maybe there is a logical explanation for this weird out of body experience. Do any of you guys remember anything you said last night to have done this?" asked Robert.

"All I remember was talking to Ethel about Jack. Then that strange storm happened and all of a sudden, everything went completely black," replied Jack. Bobby nodded and glanced at Jackie. She was trying to remember what happened as well.

"All I know is that I fainted and that's about it. This is probably the worst day of my life. I knew my back not hurting was too good to be true," complained Jackie. Jack groaned and rubbed his back.

"Ugh your back feels like there's bricks attached to it. I don't know how you can stand this much pain," groaned Jack. Jackie shrugged and sat on the bed.

"Well I don't know how else this could happen unless you guys made a wish or something," Bobby said sternly. Jack and Jackie gasped loudly.

"I WISH WE COULD SWITCH PLACES WITH EACH OTHER SO WE CAN KNOW HOW WE EACH FEEL," they both shouted at the same time. They gasped again and glared at each other.

"This is your entire fault! HOW IS IT MY FAULT? STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I'M SAYING," the married couple yelled angrily at the same time. Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose and got between them again.

"You guys stop this right now! You guys are acting like immature brats," snapped Bobby. Jack and Jackie both looked different ways from each other.

"I really hate to say this but…you both deserve this for your own good. I think spending time in each other's shoes could teach you both a lesson about arguing with each other all the time," Bobby added.

"Bobby I can't stay in this body forever!" Jackie exclaimed as she stood in front of Bobby," I have that big speech at the Inaugural Ball this Sunday and they are expecting me…well her, to say something!"

"There's no way I'm making that speech in front of all those people," argued Jack.

"Well you have to Jackie. That's your husband's body you inhabit right now. Jack, you are just going to have to face the facts. Jackie is going to have to make that speech for you while you sit back and listen like the good wife you're going to be," said Bobby. Jackie stomped her foot.

"That's not fair at all," she whined. "Hey, life isn't fair and this wouldn't be happening right now if you guys never made that stupid wish," Bobby said in a matter-of-fact voice. Jack and Jackie sighed loudly as Bobby headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" inquired Jackie.

"I'm going home to my wife and kids. You guys are on your own. You handle this together and I mean it," Bobby replied sharply. He closed the door behind him shut and grabbed his jacket before heading outside. There was silence in the room. Jack sat up in bed with a worried expression on his face. Jackie leaned on the door.

"Well….what are we going to do now?" asked Jack. Jackie shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"All I know is, I need a cigar and wine," said Jackie.

"Not in my body you won't!" Jack exclaimed sharply. "You smoked before though," argued Jackie.

"Yeah once I did but it's my body and you are not going to put that Cuban stuff inside my body," snapped Jack. Jackie pounded a fist at the door and pouted her lips. Soon, a sneaky smile appeared on her face. Jack noticed and his eyes went big.

"Don't you even dare Jack," snarled Jack.

"Oh I will because Bobby did say we inhabit each other's bodies. Since we are, this is my body now and I can do whatever I want to it. I can also do this!" Jackie grabbed her breasts with her hand and began to feel them. Jack glared at her angrily as he clutched the blankets in his hands.

"John Fitzgerald Kennedy, you take my hands off my breasts this instant," Jack said sharply. Jackie stuck out her tongue and ran out the room, slamming the door behind her. Jack could hear her laughing loudly with joy. Jack threw the pillow at the wall and pouted his lips.

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE," Jack yelled loudly. Jackie ignored her as she lit up a cigar and began to put it in her mouth, taking a hit from it. As she blew out the smoke and plopped her feet on the desk, she let out a happy sigh.

"I'm going to enjoy this," thought Jack in Jackie's body. Jackie chuckled and took another hit from the cigar.

"Oh god, I can't believe this is happening to me. I get into an argument with my husband and suddenly I am the husband! Oh god, this is horrible. I'm not going to enjoy this," thought Jackie in Jack's body. Jack had a worried look and laid down on the bed, with the blanket over him.


End file.
